The Other Side
by st.elmo-lover
Summary: A short 3 chap story about the side we all know Dallas has, but no one ever writes about.
1. Please

**07-06-08  
So I was looking through my fics today and I realized I didn't really remember this one. And then I started reading over it and I realized all the mistakes. So I'm just editing them out and replacing anything I think might make this fic better. That and I noticed 'she' was hitting the wall with her head a lot and I was like 'WTF? That has to change.' So here it is.**

**Author's Note: Ok, umm, I got this idea from a song and I don't really know why but I just had to do a Dallas fic like this. It puts Dallas in a whole new light, so don't kill me for this!! I know some of you won't like it and some of you will probably say he would never do this. But be realistic! (No offense) Flames aren't welcome. Thanks :D**

**Summery: A short 3 chap story about the side we all know Dallas has, but no one ever writes about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for 'She'. She currently does not have a name.**

"Dallas?" she called, her voice soft, timid, and questioning.

She was shaking, just standing in the door way, looking in on his small place at Buck's.

"Dall-" she let out a soft scream and sprang back. "Jesus, Dal, you scared the shit out of me." she said softly. She hesitated before walking foward.

"Sorry." was his cold reply, before he slid past her and towards the bed. "What're you doing here?" he questioned, propping the window open and lighting a weed. She closed the door slowly behind her and then clenched her hands tightly in front of her.

She had to stop shaking before he noticed.

"I haven't seen you for a while. I thought I'd check up on you." she answered, timidly making her way into the room.

"You think I need checking up on?" his voice was threatening as he took the weed from his lips and stood from the bed. She shrunk back a bit and shook her head.

"You know that's not what I meant." she told him, her voice just barely above a whisper. She slowly backed away from him. Her hands were shaking even more then they had been when she came in, if that was possible. Her back hit the wall behind her with a thud and her eyes grew wide as they turned to Dallas.

"I should go..." she trailed off, nodding her head hurriedly as she turned from the wall and started towards the doors.

She had only gotten a few steps when strong arms wrapped around her waist and his face was burried in her hair, kissing her neck roughly. She sighed, half in fear and half in surprise. What had gotten into him?

He turned her roughly in his arms, crashing his lips down on hers and pulling her body closer to his. She could feel him growing.

And she didn't like it.

She made a move to stop it before it went any further but his mouth smothered hers again before she had pushed him away very far. His hands roamed up and down, slowing inching their way up her shirt and over the bare skin of her back. He clutched for the snaps of her bra but she pulled away as best she could, her hands pushing against his strong white chest. His grip was strong, but even stronger when he was like this.

"Stop, Dal. You know we can't." her voice was deathly quiet and he had to strain to hear her.

She watched as his eyes went from there normal electrifying blue to a dark, tumbling sea blue. He was angry.

She made a move for the door, taking advantage of his slack grip. She moved quickly, leting her bag fall from her shoulders. She clutched for the handle and pulled the door open as fast as she could.

A loud snap sounded as the door slammed shut again. She shakily looked down. Her breathing ceased as she looked at the boot hole in the door and the splintered wood near the hinges.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to pull it open once again, more desperately this time. A hand slammed against the door this time, missing her head but a millimeter or so, just brushing past her dishevled brown hair. She gasped and pressed herself to the door, trying not to let her sobs out.

Strong, rough hands pulled her away from the door and slammed her against the wall. Her elbows hit with a thud and she bit her tongue as to not cry out.

She kept her eyes down, rufusing to look up at the man that she had convinced herself wasn't her Dally.

Not a word came from his mouth as he slammed her back again for emphasis.

She still refused to meet his eyes. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating and had torn in two.

How stupid could she be? She knew better then to seek him out, to try and find him.

A growl escaped his lips as she forcefully tilted her chin up, hitting her head once again on the drywall of the room. She let out a stiffled moan and met his eyes finally.

His beautiful eyes were now pure black, almost evil. She shook her head at him, clutching for him, begging him with her eyes to stop before he even got started.

To outsiders she would have looked pitiful, she knew. But there wasn't much she could do about it now.

She clutched at his chest some more, her fingers lightly clawing at the bare skin on his chest.

Another snap sounded. But she refused to fall. She slowly turned her head back to face him. Tears gone.

Numbness had replaced them.

Another slap and her head whipped around in the other direction. She forced herself not to bring a hand up to hold her now sore cheeks. She knew what was going to come next and she needed to stand tall. She was going to have to take it sometime.

The sound of bone hitting bone echoed in the room for a few seconds and her head snapped back to hit the wall. Her lip oozed the oh-so-familiar red coppery liquid and her tongue darted out to lick it away.

A tear slipped down her cheek and a sadistic smile spread across his face before he walked away.

She started for a minute, eyeing his back in pain. He wasn't done yet, was he? She let herself slowly slide down the wall, her hands inching up to hold her aching head and face. She let out a soft wail as she pulled her knees to her chest.

She heard it before she felt it. And she wished she didn't have to feel it.

His boot connected with her ribs and a sick snapping sound reverberated off the walls. She let out a moan as she slumped even further down. Another kick came, this time to her stomach. Her hands clutched herself, trying to shield herself from further kicks.

She didn't even see his boot coming towards her face. She was too occupied with trying to cover her stomach and ribs. It connected with her cheek and chin strait on. She cried out, her yell almost a scream.

Another one came, this time to her stomach again. And she let go.

She let go.


	2. I Know Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, which means I don't own Dallas, Johnny, or any other S.E. Hinton character mentioned here.**

Her head ached but she didn't dare sit up or open her eyes. She was awake and she regretted it. She wanted to groan out in pain and cry out for help, but she bit her tongue. She kept herself silent. Pain racked her body and she could barely make out the feel of sheets below her. Rough sheets, but sheets none the less. She could tell, even though her eyes were closed, that it was dark in the room.

She found hope rising inside of her. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't here. Maybe he had left to do something, anything. She found her eyes opening, just barely. They had swollen and she was surprised she could open them at all. Her hand reached up to gently brush away dried blood from her eyes. Her shoulders, back, stomach, and ribs ached as she moved. She felt like she was being stabbed and wondered if this was what Caesar had felt like after he was stabbed by his own Senate. Wondered if he felt this betrayed.

"I saw you with him." the words were thrown out from a patch of dark. Her head inclined as much as she could make it and she realized that he was still in the room. He was in the corner, smoking. She could see the faint glint of the fire on the end of the weed. It was glowing, like a torch in darkness. She slowly dropped her head back down and tried to squeak out an answer, but her mouth was welded shut.

"I saw you with Tim." he went on. His voice was as cold as ice and she would have shivered if she was able. "You're cheating on me." It was a statement, not a question.

She wanted to protest, naturally, because they had been doing nothing near that, but she couldn't. She was too sore.

"Should'a known you would." he went on. The floor boards creaked as he pressed his weight on his boots. She could make out his footsteps as he made his way over to her and a whimper escaped.

A snort came from his direction and then his form pressed down on the mattress.

"I've had just about enough of you broads..." he trailed off as he blew smoke into her face. He was hovering now, right over her. His face was mere inches from hers and she found her swollen eyes welling up with tears.

"I guess I have to tighten the chain a bit more." he said matter of factly, as if he was talking about a dog that kept escaping.

She wanted to yell that at him, that she wasn't a dog. But she couldn't. She never could.

She was too weak. Too fragile. Too in love with him.

"I'm guessin' I should give you a chance to explain your self. I'm also guessin' you can't exactly do that right now. Seeing as how your jaw's as swollen as it is. So I'll let you sleep..." he trailed off and blew more smoke on her face.

"Dally.." she managed to croak out after a long thirty minutes. He was back in his seat, leaning against the wall and smoking weed after weed. He just sat there and watched her, like she was some prize he was trying to figure out how to get a hold of.

"You know I love you." she continued. Her heart pounded at she tried to gauge his reaction. Would he yell some more? Hit her some more? She groaned as she tried to move her body so she could look at him.

"Don't move." he snapped out. "You'll hurt yourself." his voice held an amused tone as he said the last part. He knew she couldn't possibly hurt anymore then this and even if she could she wouldn't be the one doing the hurting.

"You're a stupid, stupid broad." he said finally. His boots fell on the creaky floor boards again and then he was right beside her, stroking her swollen face. "You can't love Dallas Winston."

"Well I do." she whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears and it stung her cuts as they slid down her cheeks and landed in the sheets beneath her.

"That's why you're stupid." he commented, taking a seat beside her. He laid down then, right next to her, nuzzling his head in her neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you to listen to me? To pay attention? How many times do I have to tell you how to do things? I wouldn't have to do this if you would just do what I tell you." his voice was muffled by her hair and she could barely make it out. He sighed and his warm breath tickled at her ear and neck. She shuttered for a few seconds and then closed her eyes.

He always did this. Tried to make it out like it was her fault. Sometimes, she actually believed him. And other times, she knew better. She knew way better. How could anything she did wrong drive him to almost beat her to death? Was anything that bad?

It's because Johnny's gone, she told herself. She knew it was true. He couldn't take much so he took it out on her. Johnny, his brother, his best friend, was gone. He had to let the anger and hurt out somehow.

She woke up about three hours later, she guessed. The sun was shining through the window and her muscles didn't ache so badly. Dallas was no where to be found and she knew this was her chance. She had to get out, to get to her destination before he came back. She couldn't just stay here like a sitting duck and wait for him to come and beat her up again.

She moved, rather slowly, towards the door. Her steps were small and she ached all over, but she tried to forget about the pain. It was hard at first, to move and to walk, but she got the hang of it and started picking up on ways to walk that wouldn't hurt her.

She wouldn't have to walk much. Just till she got to her car and then when she reached Steve's house. She hoped he would be there. He had to be there.

She coughed loudly as a sharp pain rain through her middle section. She wondered how many cracked ribs she had as she walked down the stairs. The people in Buck's place looked away, ignoring the sight of her. Just like they always did in a time like this. They always looked away when she came downstairs, bloodied and bruised. She wasn't quite sure why though. Guilt, maybe?

Nah, she told herself, those people could give a damn less. She made it to her car, finally, and slid inside. It took a few turns of the key to finally get the piece of shit started but when it did start she was out of there like a bat out of hell.

She had to put a stop to this, but she didn▓t know how.


	3. She's Had Enough

**07-06-08  
Again, this story has been edited on July 6th to read better. There were a lot of errors all the way through.**

**Disclaimer: The song Face Down belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the characters Dallas and Tim belong to S.E Hinton. Margo belongs to me, as I have finally named 'her':D**

**Author's Note: Last and final chapter in the series I hope you guys like it. This is the song that kind of set me off on this idea a while back so I thought I would just incorporate it into the story in the last chapter. Here it is. I hope you like it. But knowing my lucky you guys won't and I'll end up rewriting it. Lol.**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

Her knuckles wrapped hard on the fake wood door. Her breath was coming in small rasps and pain was shooting through her body everywhere. Her thoughts, however, were filled with the question of how it could take one man so long to get down the stairs to open the door. She had been to Steve's and back again. She had taken too long.

Words couldn't describe how much desperation she had felt when she had gotten there just to find out that he wasn't there, waiting for her like he was supposed to be. And now here she was, back on the porch that caused the beating she received in the first place and her heart was pounding in her ears with fear.

It had taken her too long. She had been gone too long. He was looking for her. She knew it.

He would find her.

She had ducked her head at every car she had passed on the road, fear gripping her and almost making her swerve off the road. It was amazing the lengths she would go to to make sure he couldn't find her. So far it had been working but she wasn't for sure how much longer that would last.

"Please!" she muttered dramatically as she started banging on the door with a flat hand. She thought about kicking it for a few seconds but decided against it when she realized it would probably only cause her more pain.

"Alright!" the voice was raspy and tired and not as low as it normally was. She raised an eyebrow when a hung-over Curly answered the door.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

He wasn't supposed to be home.

"You look like shit." was the first thing out of his hypocritical mouth.

"Is Tim home?" she asked hurriedly, her heart pounding in her ears as she turned to look at the road behind her. She never in her life thought she would be this afraid of some guy. She had always promised herself she wouldn't let this happen.

"He's upstairs in his room." was Curly's simple reply before he moved aside. She brushed past him and scrambled up the stairs, almost falling as she did so.

Her ribs ached but she tried her hardest to ignore it, convincing herself she wouldn't be safe until she was in Tim's sight. She didn't bother knocking when she got to his room. She just turned the knob with a shaky hand and thrust the door open. Cool darkness met her and she put her hand in front of her. She could tell he had sheets over his windows blocking out the light. The way he spent partying all night she didn't blame him.

She bit down on her tongue, hard, when she ran into something that felt like a bed. Her shine ached and she tried her best to follow the sheets up. Her hands fell on a hot bare skinned chest and she knew it had to be Tim.

"Tim." she said softly, letting her hands shake him a bit. "Tim." she said again, this time a bit louder. She felt his muscles ripple under her hands and she knew he was moving.

"What?" he groaned out before burying his head in his pillow.

"Tim, it's me. It's Andrea." she told him, her hand shaking him once more. "I need your help." her voice cracked at the end and she let out a small curse. She felt him move under her hands again and let them fall off of him as he sat up in bed.

"Turn on the light and close the door." he told her, his tired voice muffled by his hands.

She did as he said, walking blindly over to the door and flipping on the light switch. Her eyes stung for a few seconds as she adjusted to the light and she closed the door softly. She took a few minutes to gather her strength before turning around. She knew he was going to explode as soon as he did. She expected nothing less of her best friend.

She took a breath and let her body turn on its own accord. Her hair fell in her face as she did and she had to push it away so he could get a good look at her bloodied and battered face. She didn't dare meet his eyes, afraid of what she might find there. She knew there was probably fire and probably something else she wasn't quite sure of.

"Let me guess." his voice was deep and raspy and she looked up at him, "Dallas." She nodded, almost ashamed of admitting it. She couldn't count the numerous times he had warned her of what the other man could do.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
__tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

He had told her stories but she had always pushed it aside as jealousy. She hadn't listened to him and now she was regretting it.

"Once a hood, always a hood." he said. His muscles rippled as he rose from the bed and walked over to her. His hand gently grabbed her chin and moved it from side to side. He had really done a number on her face, he decided as he looked it over.

"Lift it up." he told her as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes darted down to her shirt and her shaky hands grabbed a hold of it, lifting it up so he could see her ribs. He made a tusk of disapproval as he looked those over, too. Then, a few minutes later, he was standing up strait again, looking at her.

"It's not my fault. Right, Tim?" she asked him, tears welling in her eyes as she thought about whether or not she deserved everything Dallas dished out to her.

"Don't." he told her with a gruff voice, pointing at her. "You know that it's not your fault. Ever since Johnny died Dallas has been a changed man." he tried to convince her. She nodded slowly and looked down, brushing gently at her tear filled eyes.

"I've had enough." she told him in a firm voice. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore." she continued. Her voice wavered a little and Tim realized she was trying to get the courage up to actually tell Dallas that instead of just herself. Telling Dallas anything, everyone knew that was a different story.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

"Let's go then." Tim said, heading over towards his closet where he kept his clean clothes.

"What?" Andrea bit out, her voice full of confusion as she looked at his scarred back.

"Let's go." he said slower. "You're gonna tell Dallas you're fed up and I'm going to be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you. Trust me on this, Andrea." his voice was firm and left no room for argument.

She took a seat on the bed as she watched him rummage through everything to find what he wanted to wear.

"You hopin' to get a peak of something?" he joked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Maybe." she joked with a small smile. He gave a low, raspy laugh and closed the door to the closet.

"Tim." she said suddenly, her hands clenching the mattress underneath her.

"I'm sorry." she told him. "I'm sorry for not listening to you when you told me everything. I'm sorry for thinkin' you were just jealous and then yellin' at you for it. I should have listened to my best friend, even though he is a hood." she took in a deep shaky breath and hoped to God he would accept her apology and not make a big deal of it.

It wasn't often that Andrea Daniels apologized when she was wrong and anyone would grab at the chance to shove her apology back in her face.

"Don't worry about it." he told her, turning to look at her with boxers in hand. "Let's just get it fixed." he told her before he turned around again. Before she knew what was going on he had stripped down, leaving his tanned strong backside open for view.

Without even realizing it, Andrea gave a throaty moan. Her eyes glazed over after a few seconds as her thoughts began to wonder. She could see him tense from where she sat on the bed and quickly pulled herself out of it. Shaking her head as her face turned red from embarrassment. She looked away for a mere second but her eyes wondered back over. He was just now pulling on his fresh pair of boxers. His back and butt muscles tightened as they all worked together to move his limbs and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning again.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

She didn't have the time to think of what was coming over her and she didn't want to either. After she had talked to Dallas and put the whole relationship thing to rest, she was going to vow not to date another hood like Dallas Winston. And that meant no Tim Shepard...in a romantic sense anyway.

By the time she snapped out of her thoughts she looked up to see Tim staring at her, still only dressed in a pair of dark black boxers. His six pack glistened from the light above them and she took a few seconds to appreciate his structure.

"You weren't lying." he told her in a low, gravely voice. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you said you might want to get a peak of something." he went on, watching as a dark crimson blush rose in her cheeks. "You weren't lying."

They sat in awkward silence for a minute, Tim staring at Andrea and Andrea blushing and staring at the floor. She could feel his eyes on her and it unnerved her to no end, but at the same time, all she wanted to do was look up and meet his eyes.

"I think I should get the same favor." his voice was even deeper then before and this time Andrea actually did look up.

"Maybe when we get this over with." was her short and quick answer before she got off the bed and walked to the door. She made her way downstairs and headed to Tim's car a few seconds later and it was a give minute wait before Tim came out too.

She was dreading it even though Tim was along for the ride. She couldn't bring herself to think that it was actually safe to go talk to Dallas with Tim of all people with her. I should have brought Darry or someone, she told herself with a mental shake of her head.

Too late now.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence_

Her heart pounded as they pulled up in front of Buck's house and she knew, just knew, that Dallas was there, up in that stupid room, looking down at them from that stupid window.

It's what he always seemed to be doing anyway, ever since Johnny died.

She opened the door with a jerk of the handle and it fell open quite easily. Her hand was clammy as she shut the door and realized it had left a wet mark. She looked up in the direction of Dallas' room and could make out his form in the window, one side of the curtains pulled back.

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

"Come on." Tim called from up by the door, half in and half out.

"Coming." she called back to him, tearing her eyes away from the window before walking up the steps and into Buck Merril's hot smoky house. She followed Tim up the stairs cautiously and gave him a reassuring smile when he turned to look at her.

They were at Dallas' door before she knew it and her hands were shaking so bad she thought they might run away without her. Her heart was pounding as Tim knocked on the door, or more like pounded.

"Open up, Dallas." he yelled, not able to hide the anger from his voice.

"Why?" came a gruff reply. "Come to avenge your whore."

"Came to the beat…" Tim started but was cut off by Andrea.

"Dallas, I need to talk to you." her voice was firm on the outside but she was screaming and panting with fear on the inside.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

The door opened a crack, revealing darkness on the inside. Tim pushed the door open the rest of the way with his knuckles. His hands were balled into fists waiting for a fight and he went into the room with caution.

"Start talking." came Dally's voice from the corner of the room. Andrea followed the sound of his voice and took another step into the room.

"We're done." she spat out without even thinking. Her anger was getting the best of her and that was never a good idea.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has._

"Are we now?" Dally replied coolly. A light lit in the corner of the room where he sat and then his whole face was illuminated. His cold eyes were staring up at her and she took a step back, fear shaking her once more.

"Y-yes." she let out.

She felt Tim grab a hold of her arm, ready to pull or push her out of the room if there was any trouble.

"Alright then." Dally said, just as calm and cool as ever. Tim's grip slackened and Andrea's jaw fell open.

"What?" she asked, disbelief written all over her face even though no one in the room could see it.

"If you say it's over, it's over." he told her again.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt, she says i've finally had enough.  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt, she says i've finally had enough.  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

"O-ok." she said, her heart beat slowing again.

"Let's go Tim." she said, taking Tim's hand and pulling him out of the room and down the steps. She still hadn't registered that she was free.

Dallas stood up from his chair, his weed glowing in the dark as he took a long drag and made his way over to the window. He pulled the curtain back just in time to see Andrea and Tim making there way out to Tim's car, still holding hands.

Damn him. Damn that Tim Shepard. He always got what Dallas Winston wanted.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._


End file.
